poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!
Winnie the Pooh In Fantasmic! is an all new movie divided in two editions from DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989. The DisneyDaniel93 version It appear on YouTube 9/4/10 and the BowserMovies1989 Version On Vimeo 9/5/10 Plot In this incredible double feature Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse reunited again in an all new magical fantastic adventure fullfilled with music, action, adventure, magic illusion, surprises and mysteries but when the villains (including Maleficent and Dr. Facilier) has a nasty surprise for our heroes when they try to make Mickey's Imagination into a nightmare Fantasmic is now up to Pooh and the others to travel around the world's with the help of great friends to restore their endings and thwart the villain's plans before turns Mickey and Pooh's Imagination into a nightmare fantasmic or before it's too late! ''The Disneyland Version by DisneyDaniel93'' The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of America fade and a female narrator introduces the show. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh & their Friends uses their vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with Mickey And Pooh & His Friends in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence from the film Fantasia. Musical scores from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The petals then become huge green leaves and combine with on-screen animation to become flora and fauna of the jungle. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, and a 100-foot long puppet of Kaa, the snake from The Jungle Book, makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and black-lit The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers.monkeys across the river, dancing along to the beat. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. Peter Pan and Captain Hook sword fight aboard the Sailing Ship Columbia. A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, which has been transformed into Captain Hook's pirate ship. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. The music turns darker, as the Evil Queen from Snow White appears on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends imagination, beauty ,love & Courage will always survive." In anger, she moves to her cauldron, where the Queen transforms into the Hag from Snow White. The Queen in her hag form, summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's & Pooh And The Others dreams into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Onscreen, we see her face dissolve into that of the sea witch, Ursula, from The Little Mermaid. Ursula sings and joins the plot against Mickey & The Others as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. When Pooh and his friends ask Ursula what she is doing around here, she refuses their request and orders Drake the Penguin to knock them away while singing "Don't Make me Laugh". Once our heroes come to from the crash, they find themselves in the Elephant Graveyard, where Lord Rothbart, the Grand Duke of Owls, the Foussa hordes, and Scar appear to taunt them on how they will get rid of Mickey by using the powers of his imagination. After Scar sings "Be Prepared" and disappears along with the other villains, Pooh begins to worry about Mickey much like he did with Piglet in Piglet's Big Movie. At this point, Dr. Facilier appears, promising the return of Mickey in exchange.....for a handshake. Although the heroes refuse due to the shadow man's evil ways, the reformatted Machinedramon into Sharptooth scares them into making the deal with Facilier, prompting him to knock our heroes unconscious with the powers of his Friends on the Other Side. Our heroes soon wake up to find out that they have been tricked by the voodoo doctor and t-rex, only to discover Plankton running away with a Krabby Patty.....for some reason. Plankton then decides to summon Chernabog from Fantasia to scare Pooh and his friends stiff. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. A pyrotechnic burst of flames heralds the arrival of Jafar, who summons his mistress Maleficent to lock our heroes away in Under-Bed dungeon, the former realm of King Crud. This disheartens Pooh greatly, and it takes some reasoning from Alex the lion to encourage Pooh to think of an escape plan. Piglet then rediscovers the dirt floor of the dungeon and manages to free everyone. This only prompts a re-encounter with Crud's crayon soldiers and a re-enactment of the dungeon escape from "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible" with Mickey replacing Christopher Robin. Once our heroes do escape the crayons, they run right smack dab into villain central, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet and transforms into a dragon onscreen who breathes fire onto our heroes who don't do anything to save themselves, and merely scream in fear, while Jafar, Ursula, Rothbart, and the Grand Duke go into their monster forms. Just when everything is lost to darkness, Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor, alongside Simba, and uses a magic sword to destroy Maleficent's dragon form. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. With a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and with a laugh, disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage, and the river once again becomes quiet and dark. ''The Walt Disney World Version By BowserMovies1989'' As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chor d in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, Pooh encounters an old friend, Louis the alligator, who suggets that he take the Pooh gang through the jungle to their next destination. Upon entering the jungle, elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King romp together. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. Just after Louis drops them off in the sea, Pooh suddenly encounters Monstro, an old enemy of Pinocchio, onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the middle scenes from "The Little Mermaid", with Eric's ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts as our heroes suddenly find themselves missing in the middle of a storm, and then pooh's old friend captain john smith save them from the storm. The Pooh gang suddenly re-encounters Governor Ratcliffe, who is supposed to be in jail. Before they can question this, the Pooh gang suddenly lose their memories of the new world adventure, and act as though this is their 1st time in the Pocahontas world. As the ship begins to arrive at the New World, Ratcliffe remarks that those "witless peasants" will be mining Bowser's gold, which seems to indicate that this world is, in fact, a memory world, and that the Pooh gang lost their memories because of the koopa king's interference. Immediately afterwards, battle scenes from the film, Pocahontas, occur. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie, revealing that the battle had been nothing more but Pocahontas' dream, adding more to the mind warpiness; the lights dim on the battle, and the Colors of the Wind scene plays out on the screens. As Pooh and Rabbit set out to leave, Owl briefly appears to redo his dialogue from Piglet's big movie about how to find Piglet, which is consider useless. Just then, the Penguins discover familiar tracks in the sand, without questioning what happened at the Pocahontas world. Before Maurice can reveal who these tracks belong to, the show then moves into classic images scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Tiana and a proto-version Prince Naveen's frog design, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. The Images Of Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", respectively. Suprisingly, this too momentarily distracts our heroes from Bowser's plan, as they repeat the "lets leave our lovers alone" dialogue from above, with Patrick apparently dropping his pants to catch up to the Power Rangers....then tripping. Later, our heroes enter the Evil Queen's castle lair to Investigate what is going in this world. Speaking Of Which, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, she contacts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a witch. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, she invokes some of the most Diabolical Disney & Non-Disney villains including Ursula from The Little Mermaid, Cruella DeVil from 101 Dalmatians, Scar from The Lion King Judge Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame Jafar from Aladdin, Evil Emperor Zurg From Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Dr. Blowhole From The Penguins Of Madagascar Lord Zedd From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Zeo The Grand Duke of Owls From Don Bluth's Rock-A-Doodle, Plankton From Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants and Dr. Facilier and his Friends on The Other Side From The Princess and the Frog, Speaking of which, Bowser and his family also arrive to aid the hag's evil plot because they require the help of the villains to destroy our heroes and their New Allies, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. To do so, they bring back Ivan Ooze's old destruction machines known as: The Ectomorphicons, Scorpitron and Hornitor, with Dr. Facilier controlling both creations. Meanwhile, Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules). After Our Heroes Awaken From Their "Nightmare", Bowser And His Family Appear with Bowser Jr assuming A New Look Of Himself, Using The Powers Of Prince Olympius As His New Super Form. Then, an Old Visit from Pooh's long thought reformed enemy and servant, The Diabolical Darth Vader And The Bounty Hunter Boba Fett, is conducted. Before Pooh can ask any more questions, Mistress Nine Sends Our Heroes To Dr Blowhole And The Grand Duke Of Owls As Their Prisoners To Not Interfere With Bowser And The Villain Army's Plans. Just then, they awaken yet again to find themselves in the prescence of their old enemy Dr. Facilier, revealed to be the Good Fairy's former boyfriend, who proposes a deal with Pooh to help find Mickey with no catch. Unfortunately this is a lie, as Dr. Facilier reveals as he summons the voodoo masks to scare Pooh away. After that minwarpiness, Pooh and the others come face to face with Evil Emperor Zurg, an old one-time enemy of theirs, and Plankton, Spongebob's nemesis, who both proceede to summon the demon, Chernabog. The demonic monster proceedes to unleash the powers of the dead to scare Pooh and his friends. After the brief display of darkness, the gang ends up meeting with The Rangers' Old Enemy Lord Zedd Sworn Enemy Of Good And All Decent, who then reintroduces Maleficent to our heroes. The witch cackles to Pooh that he shouldn't have messed with Bowser's affairs, then locks them away to confront Mickey once and for all. Now trapped forever in the under-bed dungeon from "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible", our heroes are just about to throw in the towel when Darth Vader arrives to reveal that he is a clone and has left Bowser to aid Mickey in his efforts to defeat Bowser. Pooh and Piglet soon discover that the floor is made entirely dirt, as they clean themselves out of there, and end up facing off against Crud's former crayon soldiers, now working for Bowser. They manage to free Mickey, only to wind up face to face with All of the villains in this team Maleficent transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Just as Mistress Nine declares victory over our heroes, Mickey creates a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and momentarilly incapacitating the dragon. Mickey & Chanticleer then sends the villains into a vortex to the underworld using the power of imagination and the sword (Similar to The Sword in the Stone). Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. Bowser and his family once again flee with the typical warp zone beaker. All is quiet, until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters & others appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers to the finale tune A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain in his Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Trivia *This film takes place in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions by DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989. *The Walt Disney World version was originally meant to be shown on YouTube, but it was moved to Vimeo just to avoid copyright claims. In fact, it uses tubebeen's Fantasmic MGM video series to make his movie. *This film is inspired by the acclaimed crossover movies, Disney's Vilains Revenge" by LionheartCaptain and "Toon World Mickey's Phillarmagic" by LionKingRulezAgain. *Darth Vader's clone explained that he had become flawed when Bowser put the original's DNA in the copy on the cloning facility on Kamino. *All the villains (The Evil Queen, Ursula, Maleficnet, Jafar, Chernabog, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Plankton, and the Grand Duke of Owls) were defeated in both versions. *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Buzzie, Ziggy, Flaps, Dizzy, Jiminy Cricket, Jafar, Sheldon J. Plankton, Drake, Lord Rothbart, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Sharptooth, and The Grand Duke of Owls appeared in the Disneyland version. *Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Chanticleer, the Penguins of Madagascar (Kowalski, Rico, Private, Skipper), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Dr. Facilier, Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, Darth Vader's Clone, Boba Fett, Emperor Zurg, Lord Zedd, and Sheldon J. Plankton, guest star in the Walt Disney World version of this movie. *SpongeBob and Patrick appeared in both versions. *Stay Puft, Slimer, CP-30, R2-D2, and Zilla were absent from the Walt Disney World version. *The Walt Disney World version of this film will feature the first debut of Bowser's Darth Vader clone and the Return of Boba Fett. Originally, Aku was going to appear as well in his debut, but got cut back for character amount purposes. Perhaps, the shogun of sorrow may actually appear in another film, but not again in this one. *Darth Vader's Clone and Boba Fett will follow Pooh and his friends friends on the BowserMovies1989 projects. *Also, Bowser was supposed to use an item called the Dark orb of nightmares to make his plight, but it was cut for time purposes. *Simba made an apperance in the climax of the Disneyland version. *Disneydaniel93 claims that his Disneyland version of this film takes place after yru17's Land Before Time crossover films, such as Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'', and ''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess''. but Cera says that she and the gang don't know who Pinocchio, Drake, or Bowser were, so it could be possible that either they might have forgotten about them or the film might have taken place before Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Vertue and yru17's other Land Before Time crossover films, such as Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio, and ''Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog''. *In the Disneyland version of this film, Tigger says that he and the gang don't know who Plankton is, but yru17 is planning to re-edit all Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants episodes, except for Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gray? (since YakkoWarnerMovies101 is already planning to make this crossover), in the near future. It could be possible that they might not have remembered Plankton at all. *Drake will get his revenge on Pooh and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin. * This take place after the events of Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. * The scene where Pooh and the others met Drake in the Disneyland version was later seen as a flashback in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. * The Disneyland version featured a flashback from Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog which showed Dr. Facilier getting dragged to the Underworld. * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Mickey Mouse will face Dr. Facilier again in ''Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog''. * Bowser Koopa's name was mentioned twice in the Disneyland version, first by Rabbit, when he hopes he doesn't have bad dreams about his enemies, then by Dr. Facilier, when he talks to Pooh and the others about getting his revenge on them * In the Disneyland version, Pooh and his pals discovered the Evil Queen's secret of her transformation into her hag form from ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. * Timon and Pumbaa have seen the Pink Elephants before in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Dumbo'', while Pooh and his friends will see them again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo''. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films